The present invention relates to a vibrating harrow with a supporting frame consisting of at least two beams that are positioned one behind another, extend across the direction of travel, and are equipped with soil-cultivation tines. The beams are mounted on the supporting frame by means of rockers and are moved back and forth across the direction of travel during operation through the intermediary of a drive mechanism by the power source of a tractor or cultivator.
A vibrating harrow of this type is known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 1 964 571. The longitudinal beams in that harrow are made out of a strip of section that is more or less closed in that the open side of the section is closed off by the tine attachment. Thus the beam itself cannot serve as a spring mounting for the tines. Each of the tines is accordingly attached to a suspension in the form of a bent leaf spring so that they can avoid any stones encountered in the soil. Each adjacent pair of tines is also rigidly connected together to decrease their resiliency across the direction of travel and allow satisfactory cultivation of the soil. The drawback of this method or resiliently attaching the tines is its considerable engineering expense.